Famous Last Words
by linkinparkblackveilbrides
Summary: We all have inner demons.. And sometimes we can't control them, but Shadow has the worst of the demons...
1. Famous Last Words

Shadow sat on the floor, heart broken, he feels like everyone mocks him...Ignores him, and the voice in his head tells him no one will ever care. He hears a loud ring coming from his phone, he looks at it. "Rouge..." He spoke softly, starting to remember something about her but his head began to hurt. The voice inside his head began to speak. "shadow... your hallucinating... ignore it..."Why does he even listen to the voice? He feels like he has no control over it... He feels like whoever or whatever is inside his head... He feels like they are controlling his body... His mind. He puts the phone down and sighs and walks into the kitchen to eat some lunch, he was wanting the day to hurry up and end. "No...You can't eat... it's not good for your body..."He growls. "Well I have to eat something...Bodies need food...""but your not like most bodies...your body is special, it's different."He was starting to get annoyed, like he was starting to have control over his feelings... "How?!" Before the voice could respond, there was a knock at the door. He looked toward the door. "do not answer it... it is an evil spirit wanting to get in...""I'm the ultimate lifeform... I don't give a fuck." He walks to the front door and wraps his hand around the door knob."no!"The voice shouted, for some reason the voice doesn't want him to go against it's words, but he doesn't wanna listen anymore... He's had it. He opens the door. And his head starts pounding and his vision becomes blurry. "Shadow?" A male voice called out as Shadow fell to the ground. He heard a thud as his body hit the floor and multiple voices... Sounding like Sonic, Rouge... and Omega and some other people but he fell unconcious before he could make out the other voices.  
"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up!" "Oh gawd... Is he gonna be ok?" "I don't know!" Shadow's eyes began to open slowly and when they are open, he sees everyone. "He's alive!" Knuckles said in an evil voice which made Sonic facepalm. "Shadow..Are you ok?" Rouge sat by Shadow. "What... What happened?" They look at him. "You don't remember..." "What?!" Sonic opened his mouth to speak and then everything around him started changing.


	2. The World is Ugly

Shadow looked around and everything looked... Demonic and evil. "if only you had listened to me...this wouldn't have happened...now you will know true pain!" And with that, the voice stopped speaking, Shadow felt like that the voice would probably, hopefully, leave him alone for the rest of his life. He looked around again and realized... He was alone. He walked in a direction, he had no idea where he was, or why he's here. "**Shadow..." **Shadow's head started throbbing. **"Shadow...SHADOW!" **"Agh! SHUT UP!" Shadow fell to his knees and clutched his head. He could hear faint yells and screams calling his name. He looks up with his hands over his ears and looks around and there are monsters surrounding him, ganging up on him. He doesn't hear sounds anymore... There's only silence. He growls then gets up and did chaos blast and the monsters dissapeared. He continued to walk along the street... He checks his surroundings ever 5 minutes, he looks at a tree and the limps are broken off and there's a sword in it. He takes the sword out, he takes it with him in case anything else tries to attack him. The sword's edge has blood on it, that looked so real... "Am I dreaming?..." He wonders as he is disgusted by this dimension already cause it looks so... Ugly and sad. **"Hey Shadow!" **Shadow turns around and points his sword at whoever or whatever said his name but it was Sonic. "How... How are you here?" Sonic looked confused. **"What are you talking about? I've been here a while.. Have you forgotten?" **Sonic then laughed. Shadow had an uneasy feeling about this Sonic... His presence... doesn't feel real. For some reason, sonic also sounded different and looked a little...disfigured, but he doesn't know why. **"Come on... The others are waiting for us." **And he acted different... Not usually like his hyped self...


	3. Na Na Na

Shadow hears voices while him and Sonic are walking. He looks around and it looks..creepier and...darker. "What the hell is going on here?" Shadow mumbled under his breath. **"Something wrong Shadow?" **Shadow looked at Sonic, whom seemed concerned. "No..." He starts hearing more whispers, they sound so child-like..Like Cream and Tails, who, in his eyes, are children. Shadow didn't realize he stopped walking. **"Shadow!" **"What?!" Shadow glares at Sonic. **"Are you sure your ok?" **Shadow growled. "I'm fine!" **"Ok...Ok..." **They began walking again. He hearsmore and more voices as they keep walking, and Shadow's head started pounding. W-What's wrong with me...? Shadow thought as he put his hand on his head. Everytime I hear voices...This always happens... Shadow had this weird "feeling" that he's felt like he never truly had before. **"Hey Shadow, we're here.." **He looks where Sonic enters and glances at the place. The building was medium, the walls were boarded up and the door was made of metal. What's going on...They're hiding something... The building was also black and the porch was made of concrete, and it was also breaking apart. Shadow enters the building, being very cautious of what he might see. "Hey Shadow!" Shadow looks where the voice came from and the voice belonged to Knuckles. Knuckles also look disfigured and sounded different.. Shadow had the feeling that this is gonna be the same with everyone else. "Come on!" Knuckles is acting like how Sonic should act.. Knuckles pushes Shadow into a room where all the others are. As he expected.. It was the same with them, the disfiguration and he bets there voice will sound a little creepy also. "Hey Shadow..." Cream and Tails looked to the ground, they looked..Sad. Shadow felt anger boil up inside of him. If any of these bastards did anything to these kids...Then there gonna fucking die! Shadow wanted to kill everyone here except for Tails and Cream. "Shadow? Are you ok?" Amy asked. "WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT!?" They all jumped by his snap. **"What happened in here?" **Sonic came in, looking concerned. Shadow glares at Sonic. "Go die." **"S-Shadow..." **Sonic looked a little hurt. "All of you... Go NOW!" They all nodded then ran away. "Time to find out what's going on.." Shadow was gonna search for answers on why he's here and what's the purpose of this hell hole.


	4. The High Road

Shadow looks around the house from the inside to see if there's anything that's suspicious. He walks into a room, and the walls were black with red stripes painted down. The floor was yellow, and the ceiling was white. "What the hell?" There were pictures on the walls, he couldn't make them out because of the darkness. He looks around, making sure no one is in the room and turns the light on. The pictures were actually posters. He looked at them and each one of them had a creep looking creature on them. One poster had a black wolf with black eyes and a dark blue star as pupils. It's teeth were bared, and blood was running down the mouth, beginning from the teeth. And there was blood in the background along with bones. And another poster had a strange looking creature, it had the longest, sharpest teeth he ever seen and it didn't have fingers, it had claws instead and it was tearing a body apart. It's eyes were completely red and there were slits at the side of the eyes. "That's so..." Shadow shuddered from disgust. "Whatever..." He walks out of the room, and shuts off the light. "Sick fucks... Definitely can't be my world..." He walks through the hall, looking for suspiciouns. He hears soft, muffled, crying. He looks around his location then wrapped his hand around the door knob and slowly and carefully opened the door and he walked in, he still hears the crying, but can't tell where it's coming from. He shuts the door behind him and the room is a closed room but across the room, there's a brown door with a gold handle. 'Just like horror movies... I can't do what those idiots always do...' He gets his sword out and runs across the room and slashes his sword across it and one side fell down and then slashes the golden parts that hold the door there, and the whole door fell down. He runs in and looks around and runs in different parts of the room, slashing each wall and each corner of those walls. "Who is here and why am I in this world?!" Shadow shouted. "Hehehe..." He heard a chuckle then a growl. "Well... I guess you are a tough one.. Now are you?" "Who are you?!" Shadow kept looking around but he couldn't see anyone or anything. **"Shadow?"** Shadow looked toward the entrance and Rouge is there, looking confused. "Where is it?" Shadow said out loud, not paying attention to Rouge. **"Where's what?" **Rouge walked toward and lightly touched his arm. Shadow growled and backed up away from her. "How can I trust you?" He was glaring at her, waiting for her to answer. **"Shadow..."** "That's not an answer! I can never trust you or anyone in this world!" **"What do you m-"**Shadow ran out**. **He didn't want any monsters portraying his friends, especially Rouge and Omega.


	5. A Light That Never Comes

"I have to get out of here..." Shadow didn't want to stay in the place any longer. He walked across the halls, and he was searching for the front door. He didn't care if he was quiet or not while searching. **"Shadow, wait!" **Shadow walked faster, he ignored anyone who called after him. **"Shadow!" **"Leave me the fuck alone!" Shadow shouted and his fast pace turn into a running pace. 'I can't be here anymore..." Shadow couldn't handle creatures morphed as his friends. Shadow kept running and he ended up seeing a door. He runs towards the door and he almost grabbed the door handle but he was pushed to the ground. "Oof!" Shadow opened his eyes and Knuckles has him pinned down. "Get off of me, you freak!" Shadow struggled. 'I'm gonna kill everyone here...' Shadow kicks Knuckles where the sun don't shine down and Knuckles rolls off of him, holding onto his nuts, groaning in pain. Shadow quickly jumps up and runs to the door and twists the door handle and swings open the door and runs out. **"SHAAADOOOWW!"** Shadow heard a howl from in the house. 'I have to find out why I'm here... And who they really are...' Shadow knew that they aren't really his friends, because they acted and sounded different, and they wouldn't live in such a creepy-looking house with creepy-looking images and he wouldn't hear such weird...Noises. Shadow kept running and running until he was sure he was far away from that house so he can be alone and figure things out by himself. "I need a sign... I need to know why this is happening to me... Just why?"


End file.
